Sick Day
by Faery of Night
Summary: Amu is sick, and the gaurdians decide to visit her! but a certain cat is here to crash the party. I'm not sure what's suitable for little kids cause I got to read anything I wanted when i was little hence the rating. I do not own shugo chara!
1. Group visit

**Okay this is my first story!! it's a two-shot. Part two will come soon, so be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**BEGINNING:**

Amu sighed, being sick really sucked. She had missed one day school already and she was sure she was going to miss at least one more (not counting today). Of course there was a bright side, she didn't have to act 'Cool and Spicy' and all her friends had decided to come over and do an after school sick visit. In the meantime, Suu was making her some chicken soup, and Ran and Miki were keeping her company. Mostly they just worried about her, and asked her if she was okay though, so it was annoying. She was confined (quarantined) to her room, so she was especially bored. Her parents were going to be out today and they were taking Ami with them, her friends would arrive shortly after they left. _Perfect, I can get away with walking as soon as they leave. _Amu thought.

Ikuto had skipped school again, and was really bored. He wandered aimlessly until he thought, _I could go spend time wi. . . . . . I mean bother Amu, man where did __**that **__come from?_ He began walking in the direction of her house. Soon he came into view of her house, she had left her balcony door open. _Bad idea Amu. _

Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kukai were all there. Tadase, however was missing. Amu hid her disappointment well, however her blush she couldn't. Nadeshiko told her Tadase was coming later, probably after everyone else left. All three of them began asking Amu about her condition, did she need anything, all that stuff.

"So what kind of bug is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nothing special, it just makes you really weak and you feel sick in your stomach.

There's also a headache that comes and goes. The only thing keeping me from going to school is the weakness……. Why are you guys staring behind me?"

Behind Amu, just as she had started talking Ikuto appeared. He figured he'd let the three stare and let Amu realize what was making them before saying anything. It was just then that Amu remembered she left her door open to get some air circulating in her room. _I swear if Ikuto's behind me, I will __**KILL**__ him!_ She thought as she slowly turned her head. He was there. Her friends must be thinking…odd things. He was dead. He. Was. Dead.

"Hey, Amu. Did you skip school? Fake being sick?" Ikuto said teasingly, completely ignoring the others all together. Nadeshiko, kukai, and Yaya were all waiting for Amu to freak out, scream or do something. What she said wasn't what they were expecting.

"Ikuto, I'll have you know I'm actually sick!! What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded, eyes full of anger. The three onlookers were surprised that Amu didn't seem too surprised, or really surprised at all.

Ikuto walked over to Amu, sat on the bed next to her, cupped her face in his hands and said " Isn't it obvious Amu? I'm here to visit you." He said. Amu blushed a deep red. She was about to ask if he was being serious, when she snapped back into reality.

"Wait, a moment ago you didn't even believe I was sick!" Amu yelled angrily at the perverted cat.

"shhh," he said pressing a finger to his lips, "yelling like that will catch the attention of your parents, and they'll come running up here and stat asking questions." He warned.

"I can yell as much as I want, my parents aren't even home!" Amu screamed at him. Just then Ran and Miki came floating in. Ran was first, as she was the fastest.

"Amu-chan! Is everything okay? We heard yelling and…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Ikuto.

"Oh, was that it then? So it was just Ikuto, I told you that you should have closed the door." Miki said plainly as if everything was normal. Just then Nadeshiko spoke up,

"Amu what is going on here exactly? Does that thieving cat come here often? It, just seems like…" then she trailed off waiting for an answer.

Amu had totally forgotten that Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kukai were there. Now she realized what they must think. "ummm, no you see, he's only been here a few times…and he ummm, well he just. This is the first time I've let him in my room, although he kinda just came in. You see well, it's not what you're thinking, so yeah." Amu's blush got redder and redder the more she talked.

"Blushing like that isn't gonna make them believe you, nyaaa" a voice said from behind Ikuto. Yoru popped out from behind his head smiling.

"Yoru is right, Amu. So they still don't know about us?" Ikuto said suggestively, with a smirk on his face, just waiting for the blush to darken.

"What do you mean _us_?" Amu questioned angrily. The argument so far had caused Amu to lose a lot of energy and she was already breathing heavily. Ikuto just smirked, though somewhere in the back of his mind he thought, _out of breath already, I would think it would take a lot more for that to happen. _"You stupid cat," She continued, "Always teasing me, why can't you just leave!?" she yelled almost as loud as she could.

Ikuto stuck his tongue out and said "Make me." in a childish way. Amu had enough, despite her failing strength she jumped out of bed, ran, and pushed Ikuto as hard as she could. She got him out on the balcony (he wasn't that far away from it to begin with) then she grabbed the handle of the glass door, ready to close and lock it, when her strength failed. Her legs buckled and she began to fall, she tried to hold on to the handle and it did keep her up for a few seconds, but her arms lost their strength as well and she fell to the ground. With all her strength gone, she fell unconscious and lay there.

_ This is __**my **__fault, I should have realized, she's sick, but that sick? I'm the one who got her angry. _These were Ikuto's thoughts as Amu collapsed. Nadeshiko, was the first one to her, she was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up, "Amu-chan, Amu-chan, You have to get up, wake up! Amu!" she said loudly.

"Is she breathing, is she okay?" Kukai kept asking over, and over.

Yaya just cried and said "Amu-Chan is dead!! Amu-chan is dead!!" Miki and Ran had gone to get Suu, who was down in the kitchen, cooking something to help Amu get better. Ikuto, on the inside was panicking as much as the others, mostly because it was _**his**_ fault Amu had collapsed, on the outside he remained cool. He bent over and picked her up, bridal-style (If you say that out loud like I just did, it kinda rhymes, oops I just ruined the mood huh? Sorry.) walked over to her bed and laid her down. The three hysterical people stopped talking at once and watched.

Just then, Suu burst in, angry and looking as if she might kill someone. " Who. Hurt. Amu.?" she questioned. Temari (everyone has their Shugo chara's sorry for not mentioning) eyes black, said nothing and just pointed at Ikuto. Suu gave him a death glare then walked over to Amu, showing an amazing amount of knowledge in healing. She checked her pulse, listened to her breathing, and did many other "tests" like that before she said, "Amu-chan will be alright, but we need to wake her up to make sure she isn't hurt anywhere from the fall desu"

They tried all kinds of things, they shook her, yelled, plugged her nose, covered her mouth, and a million other things but she just wouldn't wake up. Finally Suu said "Ikuto, get her out of bed, we'll have to pour water on her desu"

"I think I know a better solution Suu" he said smiling. He would enjoy this. . . . .(I know what you perverts are thinking!! And that is just wrong!!, oh you weren't thinking?……Well, you are now!!…… oh so I'M the pervert now?)

Amu knew they were trying to wake her up, but she didn't want to wake up, she couldn't wake up. She heard their voices a little but it was muffled. Just then she felt her head tilted to the side, she wondered what they would try. Nothing could wake her up. Then she felt a little pain and…..

"Kyaaaaaaa!!" she screamed, her hand reached up to her ear, holding the offended appendage.

"That was an…" Yaya said in amazement.

Kukai finished the statement for her "…ear bite."

"That one was harder than last time!" Amu yelled at Ikuto without thinking. He just smiled and waited for the reaction. A moment of silence and then the three guardians said

"_**LAST TIME!?"**_ in unison. Amu blushed and was about to explain but Suu began to speak.

"Miki, explain about last time to those three. Amu-chan are you alright did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Suu questioned

"I…..Fell?" Amu questioned back? Suu explained what happened to Amu in her ear quietly. Amu blushed when she got to a certain part (cough bridal-style cough)

"Amu-chan are you hurt desu?" Suu asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine Suu, I'm a bit hungry though, weren't you making me something?" Amu said as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Ah! The stew, it should be done now desu" she said then her head snapped over in the direction of Ikuto, and she said "Ikuto go downstairs, and get the stew pot and bring it up here, take Ran with you to show you to the kitchen, and take Yoru with you too." Amu noticed Suu didn't sound so cute when talking to Ikuto, and didn't add desu.

"But..I…" Ikuto tried to protest.

"Now." she said in a scary voice.

"I thought she was supposed to be cute, not scary nyaaa." Yoru whispered in Ikuto's ear.

"That's because she's in mother mode, she's actually very protective of Amu." Ran said quietly from behind the two, making them jump. Then Ran led them downstairs.

"Amu-chan, we all told you not to leave the glass door open too long. This was bound to happen desu." Amu looked down like a scolded child. The three present guardians looked on in amazement as Amu was reprimanded by _her_ shugo chara. "You don't need to be near Ikuto right now, you're very weak."

"I know Suu, it was just so hot and stuffy in here, I couldn't help it." Amu answered knowing her shugo chara was right.

"I..I've never seen Suu act like that before, she was so angry and serious." Kukai whispered under his breath to the two others.

"s..sc…scary" Yaya said.

"Suu gets like that when she's worried about Amu. She's very motherly. I think it stems from Amu's desire to be a good mom some day." Miki said to the shocked trio. Then Kukai gave her an odd look. "All girls have an inner desire to be a mother, for some reason Amu's is a little stronger than other girls." Kukai accepted that explanation, while Yaya and Nadeshiko nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it comes from having to look after her little sister?" Nadeshiko asked. Miki nodded, _they're probably right, _She thought.

Meanwhile with Yoru, Ran, and Ikuto…..

"Why do I have to get the soup?" Ikuto wondered aloud.

"Stop whining, you're the one who caused her to faint." Ran said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay, yeah it was mostly my fault…." Ikuto said quietly, then added "But why did Yoru have to come too?"

"Yeah, why couldn't I stay upstairs, I can't help lift a heavy soup pot nyaaa" Yoru whined.

"I thought whining was for dogs…" Ran whispered under her breath.

"What was that? nyaa" Yoru questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." Ran answered a little too quickly. "Anyways, I think it's because they're all talking about you, so Yoru couldn't be left to hear." She said, trying to draw the attention away from what she had said earlier.

"Talking…about me?" Ikuto wondered aloud. _Why would they talk about me?_

"So why does Suu act all motherly? nyaa" Yoru asked trying to start a conversation, as he was bored and the current one was failing.

"Well, Suu was just born that way. I think it's because her specialty is cooking and that somehow connects, but Miki says it's because of Amu's inner desire to be a mom." Ran answered automatically.

"Amu wants to be a mother?" Ikuto said incredulously.

"Ah, no, you see all, well most, girls have an inner desire to be a good mother. Amu-chan's is just a little stronger." Ran explained quickly before the perverted cat had any ideas. _wait why am i talking to them at all? They are our enemies!_

BACK IN AMU'S ROOM!! (yay)

"Tadase is going to freak out when I tell him about this!" Kukai said to amu, who immediately froze and looked at him.

"You can't tell Tadase about this!" Amu yelled, "Who knows what he'll think?" she added.

"But Amu-chan, Tadase-kun should know he has a love rival." Nadeshiko said quietly and sincerely. Amu blushed and stammered.

"I..I.. Don't, He doesn't, We're not, I…I…I don't like Ikuto!" She said angrily blushing, sure that they didn't believe her. "Besides even if I did like that perverted cat, he just teases me. He would never like me. That jerk just plays with my emotions and it just isn't fair. It's probably some mind game so that he can capture me for Easter or something." Even as she said it, Amu knew she didn't really believe that. He didn't always tease her sometimes he was genuinely nice. Amu didn't know what would have happened if he had heard that.

"Amu-chan that wasn't very nice desu" Suu said, also knowing that she didn't really think he would capture her for Easter. She was confused because of all the teasing though. _My poor Amu-chan, _she thought.

Ikuto had been eavesdropping, with the stew in his hands he had stood outside the door. Yoru had run off down a hallway and Ran had gone chasing after him, allowing Ikuto to listen in. He heard everything from the point of "I…I…I don't like Ikuto!" he didn't understand why he felt so sad. _She thinks I'm just a perverted teasing cat……wait, I am, right? I'm just teasing her for the sake of teasing her, not for Easter. I don't __**just **__tease her though. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I __**just **__tease her. That's what I do, it's just a game._

The room was quiet after Amu's outburst. The air was thick with tension, the three guardians weren't sure what to think. Then the door opened and Ikuto walked in and everything got more tense. He gave the bowl of soup to Amu and said "Here take this, I have to go now." Then he walked out to the balcony and called out "Yoru!" then he looked back at Amu and said "I'll come back later, Amu." Then his ears and tail appeared and he jumped off the balcony.

"Well, Amu-chan we better go too, If we don't go we might get in trouble." Nadeshiko said, knowing Amu needed to be alone.

"Okay guys see you at school soon. Oh, and Nadeshiko, could you close and lock the glass door? That pervert is most likely going to try and come back later." Amu asked, sure that she could trust her friend.

But she couldn't. "Sure." Was all she said. Nadeshiko walked over to the door and closed it. She looked at the lock a moment and pretended to lock it. _Tadase deserves to know about his love rival, plus it will be funny to see his face when someone asks him about being at Amu's._

As soon as the three guardians were outside, Kukai asked "Did you lock it?" Nadeshiko shook her head and Yaya laughed. "Okay then _I _want to be the one to ask him about it." He added.

"Yaya wants to ask Amu-chan!" Yaya exclaimed. Then the trio smiled, tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

Upstairs, Amu was drinking her stew, and it was amazing. "This tastes great, it really is hard to believe it's good for me!What's in it?" Amu questioned

"well," Suu began before she was cut off by Ran and Miki placing their hands over her mouth.

"Trust me Amu-chan, you don't mant to know." Miki said.

"You just need to know that it's good for you." Ran added

Amu was dying to know now. It was worse imagining what had gone in. Then Suu told her, Amu wished she could have settled for imagining.

_**ENDING(of the first part)**_

**That last part came after my mom was eating her salad, and ended up chewing on a dead moth! yum.The next part will be more romantic, and will have tadase...and Ikuto (don't worry Amuto lovers!! i am one of you!!)Well, R&R!! Yay!!**


	2. One on one visit?

**Okay guys I finally updated!! I know you were waiting. This isn't just an excuse, it's the truth, my computer died and I had to use my dad's. But he is ALWAYS on it so I had very little time. I was gonna make this chapter less serious than it turned out...but what can you do? I hope you guys like it!! P.S. what was in the soup? well i'd guess the kind of things CRAZY people think are good for you. Like dried lizards. or apparently people who pack salads think that moths are a healthy thing to be in salads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Ikuto landed on the ground and sighed. _I just couldn't stay up there with all of them, especially after hearing that……_he thought.

"Ikuto, why did we leave so early nyaa?" Yoru questioned.

"I felt like it, besides after what I heard…." He answered, when Yoru gave him a funny look, he told him about what Amu had said about him.

"What does that matter to you nyaa?" Yoru asked. Ikuto just looked away, as if he hadn't heard Yoru. _So he realized…_Yoru thought.

Amu sighed, she was alone in her room, and she'd asked Ran, Miki, and Suu to go wait down at the door for Tadase. Amu needed to just sit back and relax, maybe think a bit. _Yeah I'll just sit back and think. I'll probably think about Ikuto…. Tadase!! I meant Tadase! Now I'm thinking weird thoughts. _Amu sighed, this was going nowhere, so she turned off her lights and looked out her glass door. The sun had just set so the sky was still light, but getting darker. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tadase was nervous; he had realized he was going to be alone with Amu. Of course he had wanted it that way. He liked her, he liked Amu, he liked amulet heart more, but he definitely liked Amu. Tadase had brought Amu a gift, nothing big, just a get-well card and three small flowers. One was pink, another was blue, and the third was white with a greenish tinge(he couldn't find a GREEN flower, I don't know what kind of flowers some flowers, a little smaller than roses.). Tadase was standing outside the door, calming himself down for around ten minutes. Finally he knocked on the door.

Ran, Miki, and Suu heard the knock, they all turned the knob and pulled, barely getting it open. Then Suu flew up.

"Hi Tadase-kun, Amu-Chan is upstairs." Then the three floated up, leading Tadase to Amu's room. When they got inside, Amu was lying down facing the other way. Suu floated over, looking at Amu's face. "She's asleep desu." Suu said quietly.

"Maybe I should go, I wouldn't want to wake her up." Tadase said, a little worried.

"Maybe you can wait for her to wake up desu?" Suu said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to wake Hinamori-san" Tadase said

"It's fine, if you want you can come downstairs, I'll make you something to eat. That way you don't have to just sit up here with Amu-chan." Suu replied. At the sound of her name, Amu turned over and mumbled a bit.

"Tada…..kuto….mmm…no…yes….iku…dase." Amu mumbled. Tadase wasn't sure what she was saying, but tada, and dase both sounded like his name.

"Yeah, I'll come downstairs. What is there to eat?" he said. He put his gifts down next to Amu's bed and walked out of the room.

**Now back to the sexy perverted cat!! (yay!)**

Ikuto had been wandering around for a half hour, and his wanderings had left him in front of a flower shop. Yoru cared for Ikuto, and had led him here. Ikuto didn't know that, of course. Yoru may be as perverted as him, but he knew he needed to help Ikuto. It was only fair, Ikuto had helped him with his, umm, love(?) problems. _Of course he only talked to me about Miki, I still don't have the courage to say anything to her. I'll help him a little more. _

Ikuto mindlessly walked in and without really thinking he bought some roses. He had a red and a pink, and was about to buy them when he saw a blue rose display. They were genetically altered because blue roses don't exist naturally. They were a little expensive, but he bought one anyway, he had green paper wrapped around them and then got them tied with a dark green ribbon(it's a big ribbon, and it's droopy and cute.I had to say that. ) After stepping out of the shop, he snapped out of his trance and looked at the flowers. On one of the ribbons tails (what do you call those anyway? The part that hangs down, not the loop.) _**get well soon **_was written. He sighed, _I know who I bought this for, but why did I buy this? _His heart knew but his mind didn't. Yoru snickered.

Ikuto jumped and landed on Amu's balcony. The door was closed and he tested it, it was open. _I'm surprised, how could have locking this slipped her mind?_ He wondered. He was about to go in when he saw Amu move in her bed. She turned over, so she was now facing him. She was asleep. _She's cute when she's asleep. Where do these thoughts come from?!_

"Are we going in nyaa?" Yoru questioned.

"I don't know if I should wake her up or not, she probably needs her sleep after fainting like that." He answered his chara.

"She's about to wake up anyway nyaa." Yoru said matter of factly.

Ikuto opened the door, and looked in, she was definitely waking up. He quickly walked in and sat down at the foot of her bed. She slowly woke up.

Amu opened her eyes and blinked, when she could see straight, what she saw shocked her. "Ikuto? What's going on? Why are you here?" Amu said, utterly confused.

As soon as Ikuto had entered, Ran had run (or floated, rather) downstairs to tell Suu. Miki had stayed upstairs to keep an eye on him and was sketching. As the most levelheaded guardian character, she had long ago realized Amu's feelings for Ikuto. However, Miki also enjoyed romance, so she had kept quiet. She just watched and sketched. She was currently drawing a cute picture of Ikuto and Amu. It was of when she had been trying to save Suu's egg from him. She thought it was cute.

Yoru saw his chance Miki was alone. He peeked over her shoulder and saw what she was drawing, it wasn't very surprising, she was the most levelheaded. "So you know too nyaa?" he said startling Miki.

"Ahh, yeah, you noticed huh?" she said focused on her drawing. Yoru flew under her and grabbed the sketch pad. "Hey give that back!!" Miki said angrily. Then he began to flip through the pages. _Oh now he's sure to see the sketches! _She thought. He stopped at a page.

"What's this nyaa?" he questioned.

"That's a picture of...Kiseki" she said, glad he hadn't found the one of him, she would have died from embarrassment.

"Oh..." he said, floating away and giving her back the book, not even saying nyaa. Miki noticed his dejected look, and realized that he must not like her drawing Kiseki. Which led to her realizing that, if he didn't like her drawing Kiseki, he must want her to draw him, which meant he must like her, at least a little.

"If you want, I can draw you sometime." she said, blushing a little.

Yoru's ears perked up a little, then he turned and said, "That sounds good nyaa" then he floated back to ikuto's side.

Ikuto smiled a little as Amu shook her head, then realized that he was in her room and this was not a dream. Before he could say anything, the door flew open.

"Get away from Hinamori-san! What are you doing here anyway thieving cat!" Tadase said loudly causing Amu to fully wake up.

"Ehh? Tadase-kun? Ikuto?" she said confused.

"I'm here to visit Amu." Ikuto said simply.

"You visited me enough earlier!" Amu yelled at him.

"What?" Tadase questioned fully confused.

"I come over all the time, just to visit her." Ikuto replied, smiling.

"Gah! No he just comes over sometimes! And usually it's not just to visit me!" Amu yelled hurriedly explaining again, and blushing….again. Tadase sat down, confused. _Since when were they so close? They don't even use honorifics, like a married- _he stopped his thoughts right there. Just then, Suu came in.

"Ikuto, come out here now." Suu said, her voice serious. Ikuto immediately left the room, scared of Suu. _You know she is actually really scary. _He thought as he left.

"What's the cat doing here anyway?" Tadase asked, a little hurt because he was supposed to be here with Amu alone.

Amu sighed and said, "I don't really know, he just comes and goes as he pleases. He was here earlier, and got in because I left the door open. I told Nadeshiko to close and lock the door. I'll get her back back for this."

"Oh, okay." Was all Tadase said. They sat there for a minute in silence.

**On the other side of the door.**

"Ikuto I know you heard what Amu said about you desu." Suu said.

_Now she's cute. _He thought. "Yeah, I heard, what does it matter?" He answered.

"Well, Ikuto, if you heard it, tell me what she said." Suu said, not sure if he was lying. Ikuto repeated it from where he heard. Suu smiled and said "That's not all she said. There was a quite a bit of stuttering you missed at the beginning." Then Suu started to leave.

"Wait why would you say that to me?" he questioned utterly befuddled.

"I don't really know desu." Suu turned again and as she floated she said, "Amu is very confused about certain things. If you are here to get her flustered again then I want you out, she doesn't need that in her condition."

**On the other, other side of the door.**

Tadase broke the silence. "I brought you a gift." He said getting up and grabbing it from beside her bed. He handed it too her.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly. The get well card was generic, but it was nice. Then she saw the flowers. "These are so pretty! They're like Ran, Miki and Suu! I'll have to put these in water." She said happily.

Tadase blushed a little "I was thinking of them, and you. I figured you could all enjoy them." He explained.

Just then Ikuto Opened the door and walked back in. "Ah, so the kiddy king has a little crush huh?" When both of them blushed, Ikuto said more "And it seems that Amu likes him back."

Tadase stuttered until finally saying "I like Amulet heart!" in anger. _Why did I say that? I already said it once earlier, when I __**didn't **__like Amu! She probably hates me now. _

Amu looked down, holding in the tears. Tadase was facing toward the door so he didn't see the single tear slide down her face. Ikuto did however. His hand clenched and the crinkle of paper reminded him of the flowers he was still carrying. He walked over to Amu and sat on the bed next to her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. "Hey, Amu don't look so sad. Here's a present" he said, holding up the roses.

Amu looked and smiled, "The green wrapping is for Suu, the blue rose is for Miki, and The pink rose is for Ran." She said smiling a little, while Ikuto nodded. Then she looked confused. "What's the red one for then?" she questioned.

Ikuto stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. "That one is for you. Don't you usually wear red?" he said.

Tadase felt ignored and like an ass. After what he said he had made Amu depressed. "I..I…I have to go." He said as he rushed out of the room. Amu barely noticed.

Amu pulled out the red rose and smelled it, it smelled sweet, then she looked at it and gave a little gasp. Two little red bows were wrapped around the stem.

"Those are for your hair, instead of those little X's. If you want to wear them." Ikuto said.

"You know, Tadase's gift was nice, but yours is sweet. I didn't know you could be this sweet." Amu said.

Ikuto tilted her head up toward his again, looking her straight in the eyes. "I like you for _you_ Amu." And then his lips crashed down on hers. Amu struggled back and Ikuto was disappointed, but broke the kiss.

"Ikuto…you'll get sick if you kiss me!" she said, concerned. Ikuto laughed, he actually laughed!

"I don't care…" he said and then their lips met again.

Ran stared wide-eyed at the two, while Suu sighed and accepted Amu's choice, while Miki and Yoru just nodded, knowing this was coming. "But….what about Tadse-kun?" Ran questioned, but was ignored.

The next day Amu went to school with her hair down, two bows replacing the x's that were normally there when she wore her hair down.

When the three guardians questioned Tadase about last night, there was much blushing and stuttering. The guardians laughed at him.

When the three questioned Amu, there was a lot of blushing and stuttering. Then they got the whole story and were shocked.

"There really wasn't much choice," Amu explained, "Between a guy who likes _me _or a guy who likes you when you're wearing a cheerleading outfit and your personality is totally different, well, who would you choose?" All three agreed with her choice, knowing she was right, but they all also were a little shocked that the other guy was Ikuto.

She didn't see Ikuto again until he was well enough to travel.

* * *

**I warned you it was more serious. Sorry. I thought it was cute though. did it seem rushed? oh well. tra-la-la! now I shall work on my next stroy!! R&R!! I love you readers!! AMUTO FOREVER!!**

**hey did anyone else notice I made Suu look like a mom, Miki like a best friend that knows everything about you, and Ran like an older sister interested in your love life, but she doesn't get enough updates to understand?**

**apology: In a review, Fast Talking Dolphin pointed out that I used a line from her story, I realized she was right as soon as I read that, and I would like to apologize to her. I have since changed the lines, and I hope I never do that again. I was writing fast 'cause someone else wanted the computer so I was putting down what popped into my head at that moment. man I hope in my haste I haven't used lines from someone else's story! man that would be embarrassing if I did! I don't think I did, but i'm a forgetful person and often can't remember things i've read. SORRY FAST TALKING DOLPHIN!!**


End file.
